Savin Me
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Songfic to Savin Me by Nickleback. Dedicated to Brianna, and her awesomeness for doing a quick beta job.


**Another songfic. Yay...**

**It is set before TFW and after STWAOES.**

**Disclaimer:Artemis no own, and prolly never will.**

* * *

I was captured again, but thankfully it was only me this time. The flock was safe.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

I stare out the bars of my cage, praying that they're safe. That Fang is handeling them.

Fang, his name is like a poison dagger to my heart.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

Erasers stomp by, occasionally kicking my cage. I can't gwt Fang out of my head. I did this to protect him, and the others. So I hadno regrets.

No regrets about leaving the one I love, maybe forever. It was to protect him.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The lights went, and the walls almost seemed to shake with the force of the explosion.

What was happening? I didn't know.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

Doors burst open, and people were yelling.

"Max! Max? Where are you?"

Oh god. I knew that voice all too well.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me_

"I'm in here! I'm in here! Fang!!" My throat hurt, and yelling almost brought tears to my eyes, but he was here. Here for me.

The door to my cage room burst open, in came the only man I could ever love.

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Suddenly,I was yanked from my cage, and in warm arms, arms I had missed for so long.

"Are you alright,Max? Did they hurt you?" A kiss is pressed to my forehead.

"No, I'm fine. I just want out of here."

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

"We'll have to go out that window. Can you fly."

I bite my lip. I'm not sure if I can. "I don't know, but I'll try." Fang nodded and jumped out the window, then hovered outside, waiting for me.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_

I tried to open my wings, but a scream of pain burst from my throat, and I dropped. I screamed. I was falling.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I slipped through the air,my fingers grasping at Fang, he was above me. Reaching for me.

"MAAAAX!"

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

Arms wrapped around me,and i was jerked upward.

"Fang, Fang, Fang." I chanted over and over.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me_

He landed, and then ran. I heard an explosion, and even more yelling, but amidst the chaos was his voice.

"You're okay. Max, you're okay. Let's go find Ig and the kids."

I only continued with my mantra of his name.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
  
"Max! Max!" my baby was bouncing around Fang, screamingmy name.

"Ba...by....Ang.....el...." I managed, making my throat hurt worse than ever.

"I think she needs water, Nudge, Gaz, why don't you go get some from that river." Iggy recommended.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

Soon water was offered to me, and it was heaven. How long had it been since I had something to drink? It had to be days.

Everyone was talking,asking questions at the same time.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me_

"Guys, let's let Max rest for tonight, she'll still be here tomorrow. I promise." Everyoen slowly dispersed, and I went to lay down.

Arms wound around my waist, and I snuggled into the warmth.

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Goodnight, Fang." I mumbled.

Another kiss is placed on my hair, and his rough voice whispers back, "G'night, Max. I love you, and I'm glad your safe."

And everything was right again.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

**Ugh, I'm wiped. **


End file.
